Nyystrom Institute
The Nyystrom Institute was a private research organization that was created and came into prominence during the years following the end of the Clone Wars. While the Institute drew it’s funding from private sources, the co-founders had a secret agenda, known only to them. History Dr. Kyndal Nyystrom always had a dream of becoming a brilliant scientist. Her vision was to establish a facility that could contribute to the galaxy as a whole, with discoveries that would dwarf many scientific events that had occurred before her time. But in the age of the Galactic Empire, Nyystrom feared that her ambitions were going to end up just a dream. Enter the mysterious Arthur Bishop, the eccentric man who would help fund the creation of the Nyystrom Institute. Bishop began observing Dr. Nyystrom and funding some of her smaller projects before approaching her with the plan for the Institute. Bishop felt that he had to be sure he could trust Nyystrom before he set his plans in motion. Once he saw that she was trustworthy, Arthur proposed the concept of the Institute he initially envisioned. Once the funding was in place and construction on two facilities were under way, both Bishop and Nyystrom began plying the galaxy, looking for individuals to staff the research centers. Bishop and Nyystrom, both, had strong criteria for those that came to be employed by the Institute. The number one priority was intelligence, while a close second was a “no love for the Empire” attitude. The second criteria was strange, seeing that Bishop seemed to be strongly tied to both high social and political circles on Coruscant. Neither Nyystrom or Bishop condoned the Alliance to Restore the Republic, choosing to stay neutral in the Galactic Civil War, and wanted staff for the Institute with the same ideals. Facilities The Nyystrom Institute had two complete facilities, located on Rotex and Torellia. The Torellia facility had been seen focusing on research and projects focusing on artificial intelligence. The Rotex facilities appeared to be focused on astrophysics. Torellia was selected due to it’s proximity to the Core Worlds, yet being removed far enough away to remain out of a direct, watchful eye of the Imperials. Still, the Torellia facility saw quite a few visits from ranking Imperials interested in the research taking place. Rotex was selected partially due to it’s removal from the arena of politics in the Core and Colony regions, but also because of the Rotronians’ ancestry. The world was also considered to be the perfect place to safeguard the facility should Rotex revolt against the Empire, due to it’s military history and traditions. Both facilities were state-of-the-art, with the best equipment that credits could buy. For side projects, however, more subtle and older equipment was used, often to lower suspicions and to keep things quiet. Along with the equipment, both facilities possessed their own private landing areas for vessels associated with the Institute. There were also hanger facilities attached to these landing areas for upkeep and repairs. Mission and Goals The Institute showed good faith to the Imperial New Order by sharing information concerning their projects to the appropriate channels within the Imperial juggernaut. While the group was fairly new, any findings had been few and of no real benefit to the Empire. The true purpose of the Institute was for discovery of new or lost technologies, along with artifacts of a specific nature, especially those that pertained to lost societies and cultures. The prime focus seemed to be the Jedi and other Force-based cultures. But primarily, if any discoveries were made, the members of the Institute were to ensure that they didn’t fall into Imperial hands. Staff *Dr. Kyndal Nyystrom – Head researcher and co-founder of the Institute. *Unknown Doctor of Computer Engineering *Dr. Brackish Okun – Head of Droid Engineering and Artificial Intelligence. *Unknown Doctor of Medicine *Dr. Laci Pender – Department head of Biology and Life Science research. *Unknown Doctor of Astrophysics *Numerous Research Assistants Category:Locations